The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine thrust reverser.
Gas turbine engines can include a thrust reverser to redirect engine thrust to reduce landing distance. Thrust reversers typically include articulated doors in a nacelle structure that deploy into a position that obstructs and redirects engine thrust. Clamshell thrust reversers use shells which pivot together to capture and redirect core engine exhaust. Cascade thrust reversers use a translatable sleeve which forms a rearward outer wall portion of a bypass duct which translates rearward to form an outlet with cascade arrays. The sleeve translate rearward upon deployment, and blocking doors hinge radially inwardly to block the bypass duct and redirect bypass airflow through the cascade array. Thrust reverser blocker doors are typically located on the outer diameter of the fan nozzle. The configuration requires drag links that extend into the flow path, and which obstruct bypass flow.